Nanny and the Professor
by P.D. Ellus
Summary: When Hermione was starting to think finding a job was impossible, an ad in the paper changes her life. HGSS
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Not mine, all JKR's. Don't sue.

-NANNY AND THE PROFESSOR

PROLOGUE

The coffee shop was packed. The last thing she needed was a crowd of noisy people. It seemed appropriate though, considering her luck lately.

She squeezed herself through the wall of bodies, and it required a lot of effort to get to the counter where a busy witch restlessly produced several cups of coffee with only one wave of her wand. Hermione looked through her bag trying to find some change to get her a cup of coffee.

Finally managing to survive her way to a narrow table in the back, she sat, thankful that she was able to find a place to sit at all. Her feet were killing her. She never thought that finding a job would be so hard, but after a messy divorce from a disappointing marriage, that lasted longer than it should have, she found herself poor, jobless and completely clueless about her future. Who would know that wizards could be so prejudiced with divorced witches? They never actually said it, but she could read between the lines. All her studying had basically been ignored.

Krum was a rich man; she never needed to worry about working, instead, after she left the university, she spent her time reading and traveling with Krum, every time he had a Quidditch match in another country. Things weren't good back then but her fear of failure kept her from admitting her marriage was never going to work.

She sipped her coffee and rubbed her eyes tiredly. It had been a long day, walking around Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley, with no luck. The money was running low and she'd rather die before taking any money from Viktor or anybody else for that matter. Her Gryffindor pride spoke too loud.

Even if she wanted to accept help, she had no one to ask. Her parents had died at the hands of Death Eaters, leaving her only enough money to complete her studies. Harry had successfully rid the world of Voldemort but with the cost of his own life. And Ron, who barely had money to support himself, was married and working in Romania with his brother Charlie.

She even tried to contact Dumbledore for a position as a Professor, but even Defense Against the Dark Arts wasn't available.

She sighed and finished her coffee in one big gulp, wondering how she was going to be able to make through the week without literally starving. She was desperate, and after a day like this, she would take just about any job just pay for her food.

She leaned back and stared into space, not noticing much of anything around her. Her eyes lingered on a spot that slowly made sense, bringing her back to reality. She had been staring at a copy of The Daily Prophet that lay on a nearby table. Its owner had apparently left it there after reading it. But what really caught her attention was an ad on the top left corner that read in bold letters "Help Wanted."

She looked around to be sure no one was going to claim the newspaper and discreetly made her way to the table, grabbing it fast and returning to her seat. Looking closer, she read the rest of the ad.

HELP WANTED

Nanny single female

Full time sleep-in

Interviews are taking place

today at The Leaky Cauldron

Room 394 - 2 to 6PM

Hermione gazed at the clock on the wall, it was 5:50. She had ten minutes to make it. Tearing the ad off, she ran out of the coffee shop and Apparated to the Leaky Cauldron.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Hermione was glad she knew her way around the Inn, if she had to search for the room with the time running out like that, she would definitely miss this opportunity. Quickly walking up the stairs, she was passed by an older woman crying and shaking her head. "That poor wee baby. That father is a monster!" said the woman to no one in particular.

Hermione looked back at the woman, then frowned and continued on her way, trying not to think too much about it. That would only make her more nervous than she already was and she couldn't waste time thinking.

Stopping in front of the room 394 and knocking decidedly, Hermione was met with a terse "Enter!" from the other side of the door. For a moment there, she had a flashback to her school days, as if she was in trouble, and her first instinct was to turn away and run for her life. Instead, she tentatively opened the door to find herself in the scrutiny of dark equally surprised eyes, which quickly adjusted to the narrowed suspicious eyes she knew so well.

"Mrs Krum," he spoke in a softer tone, but still dry and cold.

"It's... um... Miss Granger again, Professor, I..."

He waved a hand for her to stop. "Spare me the details."

She stood looking at him in disbelief. "I'm sorry, sir... I suppose the number on the ad must have been incorrect."

He sighed impatiently. "If you are here for the Nanny position, take a seat. I believe you, at least, will not burst into womanish tears and run off."

"No, sir, I won't." She sat, still unable to conceal her surprise. "I was not aware you had children." 'Or a wife,' she added in her mind.

"I will explain this to you once, Miss Granger, then I do not wish to speak of it again." He leaned over to her, his eyes piercing holes through her skin. "Are we clear?"

Hermione nodded and paid close attention.

It took him a few seconds before he started to speak again, as if he was trying to find adequate words to explain something so personal. "I had... an indiscretion. The mother only informed me of my son's existence two weeks ago. She found she could not properly raise Seirian, so she has given him to me."

"Then... you are not married to the mother?"

"That is what 'an indiscretion' would mean, would it not, Miss Granger?" he said in a patronizing tone, raising an eyebrow.

"May I see him?"

"Why?"

"Well... to see if he likes me."

"At the moment, he likes no one."

'Like father, like son,' she thought.

"He is back at Hogwarts with Madam Pomfrey. The job is yours, Miss Granger, if you wish it. You will live in a room adjacent to my quarters, so you can be close to Seirian." He had a defeated edge to his voice, as if he was too tired and somewhat desperate.

"I accept it," she replied almost too fast, causing him to frown in curiosity.

After discussing the payment, which was a lot more than the other job offers she had seen that day, he said, "You can start in two days. I trust that's enough time for you to pack your things. I'll be expecting you at 7 AM , so I can have time to show you everything and you can get acquainted with Seirian."

"Seirian... it's an unusual name," she said trying the name in her lips.

"Apart from stating the obvious, Miss Granger, is there anything else you would like to ask?" He stood up and made his way to open the door.

She shook her head, understanding she was being dismissed. "Have a good Evening, sir." She walked to the door.

He nodded briefly and closed the door behind her.

On her way out, she wondered if he thought it was strange for her, of all people to be answering an ad for a Nanny position. She was certain he would make some sarcastic comment but it never came.

When she was back to her tiny flat, she threw herself in her old beat up couch.

"What have I got myself into?" she asked out loud.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

A/N: I want to thank Glinda for the plot bunny and Shauna for beta-reading.

The tittle was taken from a show from the 70's. It fits this story and I thought it would be a cute touch. ;-)


	2. Chapter 1

-NANNY AND THE PROFESSOR

CHAPTER 1

Hermione Apparated just outside Hogwarts' grounds. She looked at the castle and felt butterflies in her stomach. The sight of it brought her many mixed feelings. Most memories were good, but some were extremely bad. The last memory actually, was the worst. She had lost her best friend on these very grounds and she had vowed to never go back, but now... now necessity had spoken and she had no choice but to face her ghosts.

She straightened her robes and levitated her trunk all the way up to the front entrance. One trunk was all she had needed to pack her possessions. Mostly books, a few personal objects and some clothes. When she left Viktor, she made sure to leave all his presents behind. She wanted to forget that part of her life completely, it was obviously not worth it remembering.

She pushed the door open and it took her a few seconds to adjust with the darkness within the castle. A thousand years would go by and Hogwarts would look exactly the same, nothing had changed and yet, it would no longer be like her student's days. Walking silently through the empty halls, she was thankful it was early and she didn't have to face anyone so soon.

The stairs to the dungeons came to view and she climbed down, anxious to meet the subject of her work, the little life for which she would be responsible. She was worried as to how the baby would react to her. If he was anything like Snape, she would be in big trouble. She suppressed a nervous giggle. It was still really hard to accept Snape had a son. 'Snape was human after all,' she thought with a smirk.

The heavy door to his office still looked as imposing and threatening as she remembered and taking a deep breath, she knocked. His voice was loud enough for her to hear, but not sharp and irritable as usual.

"Enter."

Hermione walked in and found him sitting behind his desk, with the same intense and invasive look he gave her at the interview.

"You're five minutes late," he said dryly.

She opened her mouth to retort but thought it better to stay quiet. It wouldn't do to argue with her boss on the first day. 'Boss,' she laughed internally. 'Snape is my boss, how can things get any worse?'

Seeing she wouldn't reply to his comment he continued, "Before I show around and introduce you to Seirian, I must ask you to not raise your voice, for he just fell asleep and he can be quite... upset when his nap is disturbed."

'What a shock,' she thought.

His quarters had a spacious living room, a dining room, a small kitchen, a library and his private lab. As she followed through a narrow corridor, she saw two doors. He pointed his wand to a bare wall between the two doors, revealing a third one. "I've added another chamber, which will be yours. Inside you'll find an enchanted passage that will give you access to the baby's nursery any time you need," he said pointing at the door on the left. "This is the door to my chambers, you may call me if anything happens."

She nodded and followed him to the other door. He opened it slowly and motioned for her to come in. She found herself in a room with a plain dark mahogany crib and a changing table made of the same dark wood. The walls were covered with austere portraits and tapestries sporting the Slytherin symbol and the windows had heavy dark green curtains completing the strong masculine style.

'Depressing,' she thought with distaste. 'This man has no clue what a nursery should look like.'

Peeking inside the crib, Hermione smiled warmly for the first time since she arrived. Seirian was fast asleep, looking absolutely adorable like all babies do when they're sleeping. A soft mane of dark hair spiking in every direction covered his head, and even though his eyes were closed, she could see they were almond shaped and lined with long eyelashes. This was Snape's son alright. No one could say otherwise, and even if it was too early to say he had his father's nose, she could see a great resemblance.

Hermione wondered if he had inherited anything from the mother, probably not, he looked so much like a softer and cuter version of Snape. If that was possible.

Turning to leave the room, being careful not to make any noise, she noticed Snape observing her from the doorway. Lost in her own thoughts, she had completely forgotten about him and was a little surprised to find him staring at her in such a way. He had an unfathomable expression, making her extremely uncomfortable.

She stepped outside and followed him to the living room where he offered her a seat.

"I have a class starting in ten minutes, so when he wakes up, he is to be fed. You will find his bottle in the kitchen. I trust you know what to do with a baby." His mocking tone brought her back from the awkwardness of the situation.

"Yes sir, I used to babysit while I was in college. It helped me pay for extra books and personal things," she tried to reply as politely as her own temper would allow her.

"I was under the impression your husband's wealth had been sufficient to keep you from working," he replied with a smirk.

"Ex-husband and we only got married after I left college." She didn't like where this conversation was going.

"At least college wasn't a total loss for you, Miss Granger. Certainly all the nappy changing paid off in the end."

She stood up abruptly, knowing that all that was keeping her from wiping that smirk off his face was the reminder that she needed to eat to survive. "I'll be unpacking in my bedroom until Seirian wakes up, sir." Her voice was faltering with clear irritation.

She disappeared inside the door with her floating trunk while Snape watched her go with amused eyes.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

A pitched cry startled Hermione as she was changing into more comfortable robes. "Looks like work has just started," she said going through the adjoined door to the nursery. She was thankful Snape had left already. The man was still a bastard! He had a knack for hitting a person right in the wound, but she would die before letting him see her cry.

Hurrying inside the nursery, she saw that the baby's cheeks were flushed red and he was crying furiously. She picked him up, rocking him gently. "You really have your father's temper, don't you?"

At the sound of her voice, the baby gradually calmed down, until he lay in her arms, studying her face curiously. Looking at his eyes for the first time, she noticed he didn't have his father's eye color, they were a mix of blue and green, with little dark freckles on it. They looked like a cat's eye.

"Oh well, so you did inherit something of your mother, haven't you?" the new Nanny said playing with his tiny hands. "She must have pretty eyes like yours."

The baby cooed at her in return, waving his little arms and legs. She was relieved that at least the younger Snape liked her, it would be a lot easier to take care of him. She carefully placed him on the changing table and tried to find a clean nappy. Taking a better look around the room, there were no wipes or a nappy disposer anywhere in sight, nor ointments or baby powder. She sighed irritably and performed a cleaning spell on the baby's bottom, even though those weren't very efficient to properly clean a baby's skin. She held him carefully and went to the kitchen to find his milk. A small bottle sat on the counter surrounded by a warming spell. She tried the milk on the back of her hand and pleased with the temperature, went back to the living room to feed Seirian in a more comfortable position.

She would have to ask Madam Pomfrey if she had any baby products available at the infirmary. It was a wonder how she could take care of this baby for the last two weeks without all the things a baby requires.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Severus walked over to his first class of the day, feeling slightly relieved that he had found someone to take care of his... 'offspring,' he groaned at the thought. A baby! He shook his head.

These last two weeks had been hell and if he hadn't been so desperate, he would never have hired one of Potter's insufferable side-kicks. One way or another, Potter's memory always came back to haunt him; in this case, in the form of an annoying know-it-all.

But the truth be told, if she hadn't taken the job, no one else would have. It was a wonder Poppy had agreed to help for a while, with all her duties in the hospital wing. He supposed it was probably out of pity on the child, he doubted anyone would do him a favor out of the goodness of their hearts. Even Dumbledore had his reasons to forgive him all those years ago.

He wasn't a man cut out to be a father; he never entertained the idea of a family and that was one of the reasons he had never gotten involved with anyone long enough to get married. He had succeeded in that for many years and it came as a surprise when that woman came to him, claiming the boy was his son. He couldn't even argue, the child did look like him and even the temper was already noticeable.

One fling, a one night-stand had brought him this predicament. He knew that if he hadn't been a little drunk, he would have had the sense to perform a simple contraceptive charm. But it was another one of many mistakes in his life, only he never thought he would be so careless as to commit this one.

She was a married woman for Merlin's sake! When he went to the Leaky Cauldron that night, she approached him after he had had a few drinks; her husband was away on a year long business trip. She was lonely and wanted to 'get even' as she so charmingly put it. Next thing he knew, he was shagging her wildly in one of the Inn's rooms. They left without even knowing each other's names.

Eleven months later she showed up saying she had been desperately looking for him since she had the baby. Her husband was coming back and she couldn't let him know of her adventures. The reason why she didn't use an abortive potion was never clear, but in a way, he was glad she didn't. He couldn't bear the idea of taking the life of his own child, wanted or not. So he didn't bother to ask, he just accepted his fate with the condition the child would have his name and she would not be acknowledged as the mother.

He was glad she disappeared as fast as she appeared, and hopefully, he would never see her again.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

When Severus returned to his chambers at lunch time, he found Hermione reading and eating quietly at the small dining room table. He walked around, surprised at the wonderful silence in the room.

"What have you done to Seirian?" the Professor asked suspiciously.

"I fed him, went for a walk on the grounds while the sun was still light, fed him again and at this moment he's sleeping." She didn't look up at him, but continued to read her book, while biting on her sandwich.

"But he never sleeps around lunch time, he's always crying... " As if doubting her word, he went to the nursery to see it for himself.

After a few seconds he returned and sat down in front of her. A plate of food magically appeared in front of him. They ate in silence until Hermione finally looked up at him and pushed a parchment in his direction.

He eyed the parchment with a raised eyebrow. "What's the meaning of this?"

"It's a shopping list, Professor," she said calmly.

"Explain," he replied.

"I flooed Madam Pomfrey and she told me she had no baby products in the hospital wing, God knows how she managed, so I made a list of what will be needed," she said a little to exasperated to his taste. "Also there are a few changes I need to make to the nursery; a baby can't sleep well in such a room."

He could detect anger in her voice and knew she was still upset with their previous conversation, but it also annoyed him that she had the cheek to speak to him in that tone.

"I can see no reason why a baby wouldn't be comfortable in that room, Miss Granger," he replied coldly.

"Not if the baby belongs to the Addam's family," Hermione blurted out.

Severus looked blankly at her and she just rolled her eyes.

"Well, Madam Pomfrey kindly agreed to stay with Seirian this afternoon, so we can buy what's needed," she said.

"We?" he asked with his eyes narrowed into slits.

"Well, it's your money and I know what's needed, Professor; it's not my fault you're anti-social!"

He stood up and placed his hands on the table, bending over her menacingly. "I'm not anti-social, I just don't like you. However, for obvious reasons, I have to put up with your insufferable company." His voice was dangerously soft.

He could sense her heart racing and even though he knew she wanted to stay as far away from him as possible, he knew she wasn't his student anymore and it wouldn't be that easy to intimidate her.

Standing up and facing him on eye level, Hermione said, "Well, sir, the feeling is mutual!"

Both of them bolted out of the room in the direction of their respective bedrooms. Before closing his door Snape said, "Be ready in ten minutes if you want to go!"

"Fine! I will," she replied tersely.

The two doors slammed shut and they both groaned as Seirian's startled cry sounded from the nursery.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

A/N: Thanks to Shauna for beta reading and thanks to hp-lover-fifi, Crossedoff, lucidity(Woohoo I'm always glad to convert more and more into liking HG/SS), Parody-of-an-Angel (maybe she couldn't travel around with her husband and work at the same time, some husbands can be pretty controlling and that would a good reason she got a divorce), Intelligent Witch, Minerva7, Pathatlon, Nore, sweetytweety013, the-sexy-flower(thanks for the tip, I'll try not to squeeze too much in the sentences) and momsangel for the lovely reviews!


	3. Chapter 2

- NANNY AND THE PROFESSOR

A/N: Sorry to disappoint those of you who think it's not Snape's kid. It is and for what I have in mind, it will work a lot better that way ;-)

CHAPTER 2

An hour later, Hermione and Professor Snape were making their way to Hogsmeade, leaving a very upset Seirian with Madam Pomfrey. Hermione could tell the medi-witch wasn't too happy either, but apart from glaring disapprovingly at them for slamming the door with a sleeping infant in the room, she didn't say a word.

That was indeed an enormous lack of judgment and self control on her part. She was the Nanny, how could she be so careless? Snape wasn't a surprise though, she expected that kind of behavior from him.

She focused her eyes on his tall dark figure; all he had done since they left the castle was grunt and walk in long strides ahead of her, which she made sure to ignore. Once he realized she wasn't going to try and keep up with him, he would have to slow down.

The prospect of spending an entire afternoon shopping with the man wasn't very endearing. He wasn't easy to be around in the school, she could only imagine how he would be out shopping for baby items. If Harry could see her now... buying wipes and baby powder for Snape's infant. Surreal!

There were many questions in her mind about his so called 'indiscretion.' She couldn't understand how a man of his personality could accept a baby being shoved on his face without so much as an argument. It was true she didn't know what the circumstances of his encounter with the child's mother had been, but his resignation to accept a baby into his private world didn't fit the profile of her former Potions Professor. Maybe there was more to bastard Snape than met the eye.

During the few hours she had seen him and the baby in the same room, there was absolutely no interaction or any show of emotions toward the child. She couldn't remember Snape showing anything other than anger and loathing before and it wasn't a surprise to see his indifference around his son.

But why did he just agree with it? Surely he must have done a paternity test, an ex-spy with paranoid tendencies would never trust the word of anyone, even if the child's resemblance was uncanny.

"Miss Granger!" Snape's inpatient voice disturbed her swirl of thoughts.

"What?"

"Don't you understand a simple question anymore?" he replied dryly.

"I'm sorry sir, I was lost in my thoughts," she replied a little surprised that they were already in Hogsmeade and she hadn't even noticed arriving there.

"Probably because it's become such an unfamiliar territory for you lately. One can only wonder at the exhilarating intellectual conversations you and your husband must have shared." He smirked, once more succeeding in hitting the target.

"EX-husband and I don't see how my relationships are of any relevance to you or the services I am supposed to provide you!" she replied. "What was your question, Sir?"

"Where do you intend to start shopping? I gather you know where to go," he said impatiently.

Hermione lifted her chin and muttered, "This way, Sir."

After walking a couple of blocks, Hermione recognized the baby shop she had passed one too many times in her trips to Hogsmeade. She looked back and saw Snape suspiciously glaring at the store clerk who was a festive plump woman dressed in pink robes. She could tell he was incredibly uncomfortable and truth be told, he was disturbingly out of place with all those pastel colors surrounding him. Anyone in a mile radius could spot him inside the store; he was standing out like a sore thumb.

"Can I help you?" said the woman sweetly, earning a sneer from the Professor.

Snape turned to Hermione as if waiting for her to speak. Hermione pulled out her list and both women started going through the store, gathering various items and placing them on the counter. Snape just kept his distance, looking his annoyed self.

Hermione had practically found everything she needed, from self-refilling magical wipes to a nappy vanishing-disposer. All they needed was some more appropriate clothes for Seirian and so they moved on to another shop further ahead. While Hermione took her time to choose the best clothing, Snape crossed his arms and leaned to the wall pretending not to be interested, but grunting in protest every time Hermione picked something he considered too girly for his son. At some point he started to get things himself and Hermione thought he had pretty good taste for a man.

When Snape was paying for the items, a high pitched scream made them jump and a woman all dressed in silver robes and covered in expensive jewels ran in Hermione's direction, giving her a life squeezing hug.

"I'm so happy to see you here!" said the woman excitedly. "Guess what?"

Hermione opened her mouth to answer but the woman cut off. "I had another baby! Another little girl!"

"Congratulations Mrs Slope. How's your husband?" Hermione asked politely.

"Which one?" she asked laughing. "Now it's Mrs Brandon by the way, Mr Slope is in a better place now, God rest his soul. But tell me dear, where have you been? I've been looking for you like mad, you see, I would love to have you as a Nanny again. You were the best Nanny I had the pleasure to hire and the girls love you! With the new one now, I really need help. How lucky of me to find you here."

"Really?" Hermione said smiling.

Snape cleared his throat and came closer to both women. Hermione looked at him and then back at Mrs Brandon. "I'm sorry, but I already took on another job... if you had come a week earlier..."

"Oh." The woman noticed Snape for the first time, glaring at her. Understanding the situation, she said, "I can offer you double of anything he's paying you."

Faster than a cat, Snape put himself in front of Hermione and said in a dangerous tone, "Miss Granger is very happy with what I pay her, thank you!" Grabbing Hermione's arm, he dragged her out of the store before she could even utter a reply.

They left quite close to dinner time and Snape decided it was a good idea to get something to eat. Ignoring her protests, he held her arm in a death grip and went to the Three Broomsticks, not at all aware of another pair of eyes watching their every move.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"How dare you!" Hermione yelled slamming her hand on the small table at the Three Broomsticks. "You may be my boss, but you're not my father! I have the right to decide who I want to work for!"

"Miss Granger, you are MY employee, you have agreed to work for ME and if your word is worth anything, you have a responsibility to your actions. I'm not one of your little friends who you can manipulate every time you feel the need to," he said as Madam Rosmerta placed two bottles of butterbeer in front of them.

"How do you know I would accept her offer? You know nothing about me to make your petty judgments! However, after your distrust in my loyalty, I should just as well accept it!" she replied grabbing the butterbeer and drinking it.

He sighed and narrowed his eyes at her. "Would you like me to raise your salary, Miss Granger?"

She studied him carefully. "What makes you think I'm this desperate for money?"

"I know you've been looking for a job for a long time. The Headmaster commented on you asking for a position as Defense Against the Dark Arts' teacher. He would have given you that, if he hadn't promised it to someone else days earlier."

Hermione looked down at her drink.

"Look Miss Granger, I know how you need this job and you know by now that I am just as desperate. No one will accept working for me and if you leave, I ..." He looked as if he was having trouble letting the words out of his mouth. "I don't think I'll find anyone else to take care of Seirian."

"I can't imagine why..." she replied with a smirk.

He scowled at her. "Let's make a bargain, you work for me and in our spare time, I could allow you to be my apprentice. I do not believe you will find a better offer."

"Are you serious?" she couldn't hide her excitement.

"As absurd as it may be, yes. I advise you to accept it quickly before I change my mind," he said obviously regretting it already.

"It's a deal, Sir." She stretched her hand and he reluctantly shook it.

"Who's taking the Defense Against the Dark Arts Position, anyway?" she asked.

Snape's expression darkened and he sneered. "Let's just say, I would prefer Remus or even Lockhart any day."

"Is it that bad?"

"Sirius Black," he said through gritted teeth.

Hermione couldn't help but feel a rush of anger wash over her. She didn't hate Sirius, but to lose a job to him brought back all the resentment she had accumulated over the years.

When Sirius died at the Ministry in their fifth year, it came as a shock when almost two years later, he showed up at Hogwarts, only days before the last battle. Harry was beside himself to learn that Sirius had been hiding to protect himself until Dumbledore could clear his name, but mostly to protect Harry and help him focus on his goals to destroy Voldemort. Dumbledore thought that with Sirius out of the picture, Harry wouldn't act so much on his feelings and would fight Voldemort's access to his mind.

Hermione was happy for Harry, but she had mixed feelings about it. She had never told anyone, but Sirius wasn't really her favorite person. She was embarrassed to admit even to herself that she was glad when he was gone. It didn't matter what side he was on, she could see right through him. He was immature, irresponsible and selfish. The stories she learned later about his behavior in his school days, just made her dislike him even more. And she knew Snape wasn't the most pleasant being in the world, but she could understand his animosity toward the other man.

After Harry's death, Sirius withdrew and she barely saw him anymore.

She looked at Snape and barely able to hide her disappointment, she asked, "Is he reliable enough to be a teacher? I mean, I always thought he was a bit irresponsible."

Snape snorted. "Irresponsible is not the word I'd use, but I'm not known to speak in vulgar language in front of ladies... even if it's you," he replied dryly.

Hermione glared. "Now I'm flattered. How considerate of you, Professor."

He smirked. "Don't mention it."

Hermione's face lit up as she had a thought.

"I think I know a way to make this work to our mutual benefit," she said having that tingling feeling of too many ideas flowing at the same time.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

A/N: I want to thank Shauna for beta reading and Glinda for the helpful input. In this chapter I did something I never do which is resurrect Sirius Black. I wanted to add a character that would be really annoying and unpleasant and I don't think Remus would fit the description. Personally I don't like Sirius and I'll treat him as such in this story, I hope I don't cross anyone with that ;-)

Thanks to lucitdity, Parody-of-an-Angel, Pathatlon(i can't say much or it will ruin the fun for you guys), Minerva7, hp-lover-fifi(he doesn't really know but he will find out soon), risi, sweetytweety, mysticdarkraven, Arsinoe de Blassenville(you're right and she is good at everything she does), strega-in-progress(sorry LOL he is "Snape Sex God" anyway, but he wasn't thinking right at that moment if that's any consolation), sesshyluver03 and SVanWert(always glad to convert more into the HG/SS world) for reviewing, I'm glad this fic is getting this positive feedback. I hope I'm still meeting with everyone's expectations.


	4. Chapter 3

-NANNY AND THE PROFESSOR

A/N: Before I start this chapter, I want to ask all of you who are a bit skeptical with the way Snape handled the paternity thing and how Hermione turned out to be a Nanny with a College degree, to have a little patience and wait for Snape's version of the story and the twists ahead. I plan to reveal things but I won't just do that on the first chapter, right? As for Hermione, I know many women with college degrees who never worked and after divorced, try to find work and all doors close on their faces. It is unfortunately a reality for many of us. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter ;-)

CHAPTER 3

Severus leaned back in his seat, thinking.

The idea was interesting and he could indeed benefit from it. Dumbledore would not be able to refuse him this time. He always had the eternal excuse for not giving him the Defense against the Dark Arts position. "Where am I going to find a suitable substitute for you in Potions?" the old man would smile and tap on his shoulder. "I'm afraid there is not a better Potions Master in the UK!"

'Only the old fox was cunning enough to refuse a person's request with a compliment!' Severus thought, sneering.

"Well, Professor?" Hermione's voice brought him back from his thoughts.

"It sounds like an adequate plan, although I'm not sure I could call 'you' a suitable substitute for me." He felt almost giddy to see the look of outrage on her face. He would never admit to the girl that he considered her the best student he ever had in his entire career. He knew that if someone was going to be able to fill his shoes, that person would be Miss Granger, but it was extremely amusing to make her think otherwise.

"I'll have you know that I took Potions and Transfiguration at college and I passed with flying colors! With your offer of apprenticeship, I can easily master in it and become a Potions Mistress!" she said, brown eyes shining with fiery anger.

"I'm sure you think you can, however, it is up to me to decide if you do. Since nothing will please me more than seeing Black out of the way, I am inclined to accept your plan and see where it takes us." He stood up without so much as a look in her direction. "Shall we get back? I am a busy man and I've already wasted enough of my time."

Hermione followed him, still annoyed with his words.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Hermione rocked Seirian in her arms, satisfied with the way the nursery looked. She had transfigured the walls to a sage green and the curtains into a velvety lighter green. She got all the portraits out of the room, adding pastel paintings of meadows and animals. A comfortable rocking chair was added, as well as a larger window, enchanted to show the view of the lake and mountains outside the castle. She placed the sleeping baby in his crib when she was startled by a voice behind her.

"Are you ready, Miss Granger?" Snape spoke softly to her ear and for a moment she was a little confused as to what he wanted. Realizing he was talking about their plan, she nodded.

She was excited to start apprenticing and knowing Snape, he was also excited to be able to get Sirius' job. They would have to work twice as hard to make Sirius' life hell. In less than a year, she was sure he was going to beg to quit. After all, Sirius had an ego problem, very similar to Lockhart and once he realized he would look bad in the eyes of those around him, it would no longer be entertaining. Add that to his lack of responsibility and we have a winner... or better yet, a loser.

She turned her attention to the man beside her and saw him take one look at his son, a brief show of emotion passing quickly through his eyes. The emotion was gone before she could understand what it was. She hadn't seen him touch the baby once and it was puzzling for her to understand why he accepted it in the first place.

They quietly left the nursery and went to his private lab. Hermione got the baby monitor she had bought that day and placed it on the working table to hear Seirian in case he woke up. She had bought the monitor--or Muggle contraption as Snape called it-- in a Muggle store before they had returned to the castle. She had charmed it to work without electricity or batteries.

"How did you like the nursery, Professor?" Hermione ventured.

"Bright," he answered, gathering potion ingredients from his private storeroom.

They worked for about three hours, on a batch of medicinal potions for the infirmary and she assisted in everything, taking care to show him how competent she could be.

"I think this is enough for now, Miss Granger. The potion should simmer in low fire for the rest of the night. You can clean this up," he said removing his working robes and proceeding to go to the sitting room.

By the time she had tidied up the lab, she walked out with only her warm bed in mind. After a quick look at Seirian, she took a well deserved bath and changed into a long Muggle T-shirt that was older than she could remember but she loved to wear it to sleep.

She dived into bed and slept almost immediately.

A crying woke her up and disoriented, she sat in bed blinking, wondering where the hell she was. Another high pitched wail sounded and reality sank in. "Seirian!" she said jumping out of bed and hurrying through the adjoined door to the nursery.

Seirian was crying at the top of his lungs and judging by the time, she knew he was hungry. She proceeded in checking his diaper and carrying him to the kitchen to fetch a bottle. The child only stopped crying at the moment the bottle reached his mouth. He suckled avidly and Hermione smiled at the little one in her arms.

"What a temper you have, huh? When you want something, there's no stopping you." She caressed his cheeks with her thumb. Seirian ignored her, concentrating in the warm nectar he was consuming.

She walked back slowly, to finish his feeding in the nursery, when she saw light coming from the sitting room. It was almost four in the morning, was it possible that Snape was still up?

She carefully peeked inside the room, trying not to make herself noticed. She could only see the back of the large chair in front of the fireplace, and his pale hand holding the chair's arm. She adjusted the infant in her arms and stepped inside, curious to know if he was asleep. She stood there for a long moment, debating if she should go near or just go back to her own bedroom.

"Are you going to stand there all night, Miss Granger?" his voice was soft but rich in sarcasm, startling her one more time. She cursed herself, wondering how the man did it. She was sure she hadn't made any noise to be noticed.

"I-I was wondering if you're still awake... it's so late," she answered approaching him and sitting on the chair facing his.

He sipped some of the firewhiskey in his hand and said, "It seems that question has been answered."

"How do you manage to teach classes all day and not sleep at night?" Hermione asked, shifting the baby to rest on her left arm.

"I am not much of a sleeper," he answered shortly, not moving his eyes from the fire.

Seirian finished the last drop of milk and fussed around a bit; eyes wide and alert. "Your son seems to think the same thing, I don't think he is going to sleep anytime soon," she said.

Snape looked at the child in her arms, pushing his legs impatiently as she tried to find a perfect position to calm him down. Seeing his curious look, she asked, "Do you want to hold him? He can be very playful once he's fed and clean."

His eyes grew uncertain. "No, I don't think it's a good idea."

"I've never seen you touch him; why did you ever accept being a father if you don't want anything to do with the child?"

"I believe that's none of your business and I didn't exactly accept being a father. I was obligated to do it," he said coldly.

"I believe it's my business now that I take care of him and I'm not sure I understand the circumstances of your agreement in this, but I must say it's highly out of character." She knew she was threading in dangerous ground, but she couldn't take a father ignoring his own child.

"I thought that I had made it perfectly clear that I wouldn't want to hear a word on this subject, but your Gryffindor curiosity couldn't keep you, now could it?" he had now shifted to his dangerous voice and it was growing softer by the minute.

Ignoring what he said, she went on, "I'm sure you must be ashamed of whatever indiscretion you got yourself in, but I don't think blaming the child will make you feel any better!"

"I took him in and I accepted him as my son! I don't think that qualifies as blaming the child!" he banged the glass on the small table by his side. "And you think you have me all figured out, don't you? It isn't in my character to care, so why would I care for an illegitimate child?"

"You make it very hard to think otherwise," she said lifting her chin defiantly.

He stood up and left the room to his bedroom without a word, leaving Hermione alone with the cooing child.

With a sigh, she looked down at Seirian. "That sure went well..."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Hermione was finishing changing Seirian that morning when she heard Snape's voice calling out to her. She carried him to the dining room where she planned to get some coffee, and found Snape and Dumbledore waiting for her.

"Professor Dumbledore! How wonderful to see you," she greeted.

"It is a pleasure to have you back, Hermione. Why don't you join us for breakfast at the Great Hall? Minerva is anxious to see you," he placed his arm on her shoulder and turned to Snape with his twinkling blue eyes.

"Severus, my boy, why don't you carry your son and let Miss Granger have a little break to talk to the rest of the staff. I'm sure you're craving some time with your offspring." Dumbledore didn't wait for a reply, taking the child off her hands and pushing him into Snape's.

Snape looked like he was holding a bomb about to explode. "But Albus, I don't think it's appropriate for the students to see me with the baby. What will they think?"

"They will think you have a son, which is perfectly acceptable. Shall we?" Dumbledore extended his arm to Hermione and she took it with a big smile on her face. This day was getting better and better.

After chatting with all the teachers Hermione sat between McGonagall and Snape who was glaring at any student who dared stare at him and the baby. She was finding it infinitely amusing to see how awkward he looked holding a baby, even though he seemed a little more relaxed and was beginning to look at the child differently. She could swear she had seen him almost smile when the child pulled a lock of his hair.

All in all, it had been a pleasant breakfast and she was glad to see everyone again.

"What do you think of being my assistant in your free time, Hermione? You could benefit a great deal with a Transfiguration apprenticeship," McGonagall offered.

Hermione was taken aback by the offer, but felt a slight poke on her ribs, turning to find Snape looking innocently at her. He lifted an eyebrow and she glared. The man could be a nuisance sometimes, he didn't trust her word a bit and it was very irritating to have him reminding her that they had an agreement at every turn.

She smiled at McGonagall and tried to find a polite way to refuse it. "I am flattered that you would want me as your assistant. Merlin knows I love Transfiguration but, the thing is... I... that is, the Professor..."

"What Miss Granger is so eloquently trying to say, is that she has already accepted being my assistant and she's going to apprentice in Potions," Snape cut in with a smirk.

McGonagall was evidently disappointed but nodded and smiled politely.

Hermione sighed and tried to change the subject.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Dumbledore insisted on walking Hermione to the grounds where she was taking Seirian to get some sunlight, while Snape was going to his first class of the day.

Snape carefully handed the child to Hermione and was about to head for the dungeons when the heavy doors to the castle opened and a tall man appeared.

"Ah... Sirius, come inside. I was wondering what was taking you so long," Dumbledore said waving to the man.

"Albus, I'm sorry I'm late, I had a few... things to take care of." Sirius looked at Hermione and smiled broadly. "Is that you, Hermione? You look beautiful," he said boring those blue eyes on hers.

Hermione braced herself, feeling anger and even repulse at the man's touch on her shoulder. "Thank you, it's good to see you."

"Is that your baby? My, it's been really a long time I'm away, I haven't heard about you being pregnant," he said playfully touching the infant's cheek.

Hermione opened her mouth to reply but Snape put one firm hand on her shoulder, pulling her and his son away from the other man's grip.

"Even though this is not of your concern, this is my son and Miss Granger was hired to be his Nanny. So, I would really appreciate if you kindly kept your canine paws away from him!" Snape's voice sounded icy cold.

"Snape, I didn't see you there. Still hiding in the shadows, are you?" Black answered and both man were about to start a row when another form appeared at the door.

"Sirius honey, can you give me a hand here?" asked a blond and slender woman trying to levitate two huge trunks at the same time.

"Oh I'm sorry, dear. Let me handle that later, come over here," Sirius pulled her by the hand and brought her to view.

"This is my wife Phyllis," he said proudly.

Hermione heard an intake of breath behind her, where Snape stood motionless. The blonde called Phyllis' smile faded as her eyes fell on the child Hermione was holding. The exotic blue green eyes widened, making it possible to see the tiny dark freckles covering her catlike eyes.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

A/N: I want to thank Shauna for beta-reading.

Thanks so much for the wonderful reviews to:

risi- In the first chapter I wrote that Hermione worked as a Nanny during her years in college, to get some extra money, as for being on her own, she wasn't for long. :-)

vizzy-vicky-lou - Well, why do I hate Sirius? where to start... because he's an arrogant irresponsible immature bully? (among other things) but yes it was me who said I identified with Snape because he was bullied. Even though he might be guilty of something, there is absolutely nothing that justifies bullying. He wasn't even provoking them. If they were so noble and good, they wouldn't bully Snape even if he was the devil himself. I believe a good example is Harry, who despite his hate toward Malfoy, you never see him start a fight or bully any slytherin. It's always Malfoy who asks for it.

gavvie - see explanation above. I'm glad you like the story and hope you won't mind my view of Sirius.

the-sexy-flower - I am really sorry I didn't mention you the last time. I had probably updated the chapter before or at the same time you reviewed. And thank you so much for always leaving kind words ;-)

Ophelia-Dumbledore, strega-in-progress, Nore, Nakhash Mekashefah, Minerva7, sesshyluver03, MCMish, sweetytweety013, Intelligent Witch, Pathatlon, Arsinoe de Blassenville, mysticdarkraven, Parody-of-an-Angel, Beatleluver91, lucidity, SilverMoonset, kalinda, Makalani Astral and a.bolina.


	5. Chapter 4

-NANNY AND THE PROFESSOR

A/N: I hope you all enjoy this chapter, things have been busy out here but I'm hoping to be able to update all my fics. I'm waiting for my beta to send me back 'lost in owl posts', so for those of you who are reading that one, bear with me ;-).

CHAPTER 4

Seirian had just fallen asleep after devouring his mid-afternoon bottle.

Hermione smiled at the peaceful looking infant, whose wailings could be heard all over the castle only moments ago. The boy's appetite matched Ron's and with a temper like that, he was on the way to becoming his father's son.

The smile faded slowly from her face, as the events of the morning came racing back.

The situation was definitely turning more complicated. Snape didn't need to tell her. She was smart enough to figure that one out. His reaction and the other woman's expression had all the information she needed to put two and two together.

She could bet her life that Dumbledore had seen through the whole thing too.

Pacing back and forth in the sitting room, Hermione tried to decided how they could take advantage of that situation without bringing harm to all parties involved... well, at least no physical harm.

Knowing Sirius that would be the first thing to happen. Whereas Snape was calm, cold and used words as his most painful weapon, Sirius could lose control at the most harmless discussion. There was no telling what the consequences would be as the whole thing came to the surface.

Her smile returned in the form of a sly grin.

That is, if it ever did happen. This woman, Seirian's mother, was the key to the success of their plan. A little psychological terrorism and she would convince the old dog out of here faster than they could say 'adultery'!

A knock on the door startled her out of her plotting, and she rushed to get it before another knock could wake the now quiet baby.

"Hello there, Harmony!" The blonde woman greeted, sporting a toothy smile that put Lockhart to shame.

Hermione had an urge to wipe that smile of the other woman's face and it took all her will power to smile back. "Er... it's Hermione."

The two women were sizing each other, before Phyllis replied. "Right, could I come in?"

"I'm not sure it would be wise, the baby has just fallen asleep." Hermione's tone was sweet but it had enough authority to keep the woman back.

"Actually, that was the reason I came... I adore babies and I was wondering if I could see him," Phyllis said, tentatively.

"Like I said, he's taking his afternoon nap. Why don't you come back later, when his father is in?" Hermione tried.

"Oh, that won't be necessary, I just want to take a peek, I won't make any noise." The blonde moved to come in, but Hermione stepped in front of her, controlled enough to remain smiling.

"I'm sure you will have plenty of time to look at the baby later."

Phyllis' eyes showed a little spark of anger, and when she spoke, her voice was a little more demanding than before. "Oh come now, Harmony, I'm sure his father won't mind, and..."

A deep, cold voice spoke from behind the woman, making her jump slightly. "Her name is Hermione, and yes, his father will mind!"

Phyllis turned to see a very menacing Snape standing behind her with his arms crossed and a sneer on his face. She seemed to be out of words, so Snape continued. "I thought I made it very clear that I don't want you and your sorry excuse for a husband around MY son." He spoke so softly that Hermione felt goose bumps on her arms. "Now if you'll excuse me, I want to get into my chambers."

He pushed his way through and started closing the door without ceremony.

"You can't do that! If you forbid me to see him, I'll..."

"You'll do what? Complain to your husband?" A disdainful expression shone clearly on the Professor's face. "I am certain Black would love to hear what you've been doing in his absence."

The Potions master didn't wait for her reply, if there was one, and closed the door on her face. He warded it twice before he strode to the sitting room and poured himself some firewhiskey.

"I didn't know you drank during the day and on a work day, no less!" Hermione's voice held a slightly amused tone.

"I don't have anymore classes today and this is probably the last concern I have on my mind." He gazed at her, tilting his head to the side. "One would think you would start bombarding me with questions about what just happened, not my drinking schedule."

"What's there to ask? Phyllis is Seirian's mother and you, with reason, don't want her around your son." The nanny sat on the second chair in front of the fire. "Of course, I would like to know how on earth all that came about, but yesterday you made it clear that it's none of my business."

"Well, I expected that, only an oaf like Sirius wouldn't connect the dots." Snape sat in his usual chair facing Hermione.

"However," Hermione continued as if he hadn't spoken. "Considering the fact that we can fully take advantage of this situation, I would advise you to tell me the entire story. The more information I have, the best I can develop our plan to get rid of both of them in one go."

He studied her in silence. She knew he would have to give in and let her in on everything; stubborn or not, his Slytherin mind would accept anything that he could use for his benefit. As she waited for him to make up his mind, she replayed the scene with Seirian's mother. The smug nanny couldn't help feeling admiration for the way he handled the woman and corrected her when she called her 'Harmony.'

"Very well, Miss Granger. But your discretion in this is imperative! One word to anyone and we can put it all to waste. Not to mention, what this could do to my image and that of the school."

"I'm not stupid, sir. I have my own interests in this, remember?" the young woman said, returning his intense gaze.

"I'm starting to think that ruddy old hat doesn't deserve the credit we give him," Snape said wearily, obviously trying to postpone the revelations of his private life to his former student.

"What do you mean?" she asked, puzzled.

"If I'd known you had such cunning, Miss Granger, I would have convinced the hat to put you in my House."

The nanny smirked and sat back, prepared to listen to a very interesting story. 'Coming from him, that sounds almost like a compliment,' she thought.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

-Three weeks earlier:

Severus was busy preparing his lesson plan for the following week when his fireplace lit up. The disembodied head of Tom from The Leaky Cauldron floated wrapped in the emerald flames.

For a moment he blinked trying to imagine why in Hades the Inn's owner was flooing his office to interrupt his work. "Is there anything I can do for you, Tom?"

"Hello Professor. Sorry for the intrusion, but I have a situation here that I think I should let you know, before giving out any information." The bald man seemed a little intimidated by Severus demeanor.

"Yes?"

"I think you'd better step over here, Professor."

Severus' curiosity peaked and he quickly agreed to floo down to The Leaky Cauldron. Stumbling slightly and brushing the dust off his robes, he found himself in the back room, where the Inn's owner had his office.

"What is it?"

"You see, sir, there's a woman here, who's been looking for you. She says she's been looking for months now, but no one knew who you were." The man approached Severus speaking in hushed tones. "She gave me a very poor description of you, but didn't know your name. I didn't say I knew who she was talking about because I wasn't sure you would want her looking for you at Hogwarts."

"Good thing you didn't. But why on earth do you think it's me, then? And why would she want to see me?" Severus was having a feeling he was wasting his time.

The man looked at his feet for some time and then spoke, "The thing is, I recognized her, and I remember exactly when she was here. I have a great memory, and I never forget a face, especially being such a beautiful witch and all."

"Get to the point, Tom!"

"Yes, right you are. You see, when she started describing you, she mentioned something about dark intense eyes, but what made me sure was the fact that she was the one who shared a room with you, about a year ago. I remember it clear as day, you both had a lot to drink, and..."

The Professor lifted a hand to shut the rambling barkeeper and tried to put his thoughts in order. He remembered the woman vaguely, it had been almost a year and it was so fast, he only knew she had blond hair and smiled too much for his liking. What could she possibly want with him, to disrupt his valuable time? He certainly didn't want anything with her!

"I vaguely remember the woman you're referring to. Did she say what was so important that she needed to see me?"

"I think you should see for yourself, sir," the man said pointing to a door.

"She is here?" Severus didn't have a good feeling about this.

Tom didn't answer but opened the door and called her out.

Just one look at her and Severus remembered everything, more than he wished to. But what brought the chill to his stomach was the squirming little infant she was holding.

""""""""""""""""

Tom left the office to give them privacy and Severus eyed the woman suspiciously.

"Thank Merlin I finally found you," she said coming closer, making Severus step back out of instinct. She looked at him coldly and stretched her arms, shoving the little bundle, wrapped in a blue shawl, to him. "This is your son."

"I hardly believe that," Severus shot, not making any movement to hold the baby.

"Just because you were too careless to cast a contraceptive spell on us, doesn't make it less true."

He snorted. "I think it doesn't rely solely on me, does it? If you didn't go about getting drunk and offering yourself to men, this," he pointed to the baby. "Wouldn't happen. And I don't know what your motives are, but I doubt I have anything to do with it."

He turned on his heels ready to floo back to his quarters.

"Well, then I guess the orphanage it is," the woman said.

Severus stopped, his back still turned to her, but then resumed walking to the fireplace and disappeared in the green flames.

""""""""""""""

That night, Severus didn't get a minute's sleep. Some part of him kept pulling him back to that baby. He was never one to care. He wasn't the kind of man to be emotional about anything or anyone and he certainly couldn't stand children in any way, shape or form.

But maybe, just maybe, with the years, he had somehow developed a conscience. And the question harassing his mind was: what if it was really his son?

The child had black hair, it's true, but it could be anyone's.

When it was finally morning, he went to the only man he could confide in and ask for advice. Dumbledore. He told him everything he could remember and the old man convinced him to take a paternity test. The insufferable meddler even insisted on accompanying him.

After talking to Tom, he found out the woman left her address in case he changed his mind. Her house was located in London and it took them less than ten minutes to find it. It was a tall Victorian style house, surrounded by trees and very isolated.

They knocked several times with no answer.

"Maybe she won't be long. Why don't we wait here?" Albus asked.

"Absolutely not! I never thought this was a good idea anyway." he was climbing the steps down, when they heard a baby crying.

"She might be home after all," Dumbledore cast a quick unlocking spell, finding the house had no wards.

Both men entered the house cautiously, calling out to let the owner know they were entering. There was no reply, except for the baby's faint crying. They soon found the room where the baby was. The smell was unbearable, indicating the baby needed a change and fast. A bassinet sat near a window, and the room was no nursery. A few boxes and books were scattered around the room.

Albus picked the infant in his arms and expertly cast a cleaning spell, rocking the baby gently until the crying subsided. Severus, who had searched the house came back into the room with pure anger on his face.

"She's not here! She left a helpless child unattended for Merlin knows how long!"

"I say we sit down in her living room, and wait for her to come back." The old man sat in a comfortable chair, looking amused at the baby in his arms. "I must say, old boy, the paternity test will be only a formality. This child no doubt is a copy of you."

Severus looked disgusted at the twinkling-eyed old man. "I don't understand, Albus, it was just one night..."

"It's all it takes, Severus. I'm not about to tell you how to live your life, but you are the last member of the Snape line. Wouldn't be good to have someone, an heir, a family?"

"I'm not sure I know how to care anymore, Albus, I don't have what it takes to be a father. And I'm sure I don't want to destroy the boy's life like my father did to mine."

"I think you do have more in there than you believe. The anger I saw in your eyes earlier, when you realized his mother left him all alone, it was enough to know you care." Dumbledore looked down at the baby and smiled. Severus knew the man was always right, and it enraged him every time.

""""""""""""

After waiting for nearly two hours, Severus couldn't stay one more second. He would be damned if he would let that woman lay one hand in this child again, his son or not.

They apparated to St. Mungo's with the baby and performed the test. It was a simple procedure with the aide of a medi-witch, and they had the results in less than an hour.

Severus was the child's father.

With that, he questioned everyone he could at the hospital, to find under what name the child had been registered. He was not surprised to find out that the mother hadn't registered the child but decided to leave him open for adoption if she couldn't find the father.

The medi-witch who helped with the birth, told him the mother, at first, had no idea who the father was, and had flooed many pubs around London to interview several men she had been with. The hospital later found out that she had registered with a fake name and refused to give them anymore information.

When asked why the woman hadn't taken a potion to terminate the pregnancy, she said that she had had complications with the potion previously, and further attempt would leave her sterile. With that information in mind, Severus sent the infant back to Hogwarts with Dumbledore, and paid his last visit to the infuriating woman.

"""""""""""""

When he arrived at the doorstep, he didn't need to knock to know she wasn't there. The house was dark and quiet. She had been gone for hours, and if it wasn't for him, the baby would have starved to death.

He quietly went in and sat in the same couch, in the dark, and waited.

About half an hour later, the door sprung open. The outline of two people stumbling around the room came to view. The woman was giggling, while the possible 'man of the day' was busy kissing her neck.

She squeaked and went for her wand, mumbling a slurred, "Lumos!"

The sight that met her eyes was a very intimidating-looking man glaring at her. She screamed and as she backed away, fell on the floor, bringing her boyfriend with her.

"What... how did you... what are you doing here?" The blonde managed to ask.

"What indeed," Severus said softly. "I believe the question is, what do you think you're doing, leaving an infant for an entire day unattended?"

The man, who was clumsily standing up, looked between the two and quickly made his way to the door. "I think I should be going."

No one paid him any attention.

The blonde explained. "I left him alone but it wasn't for long, the nanny was supposed to be here in the afternoon... I... "

"There was no one here, for the entire day," Severus spat.

She glanced around the room and rushed to the bedroom she had left the baby.

"No use, he's not here anymore." He waved a dismissive hand.

"Where is he? The nanny, I don't understand, I've paid her for the week and I always drop the wards, so she can come in by herself," she tried to explain.

"You mean to tell me, that you can't even wait for the nanny to arrive, so you can go looking for the shag of the day?" Severus couldn't believe it.

"Hey, I didn't ask for a kid, I was going to take him to an orphanage by the end of this week, but for his own sake, I thought it would be worth to give him a chance to stay with his father!" the witch blurted out. "Besides, what's a couple of hours? He's always sleeping anyway!"

Severus was appalled. "How considerate of you, and for his own sake. Your compassion is touching." It was no use reasoning with such a person.

He stood up and said, "I have registered him as my son, under my name, which I won't disclose to you. You are not to come near that child ever again or I'll report you to 'Witches and Wizards' Child Services'!"

She opened and closed her mouth, but finally nodded and sank into a chair.

As he was leaving, she said with tears running down her cheeks, "I am married and he's coming back after a year away... I-I couldn't keep the baby. Surely you understand that?"

Severus sneer was the only answer she got.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Hermione sat shocked at the tale her former Professor had told her. "That woman has absolutely no common sense! Not to mention the lack of responsibility and maternal instincts!"

Snape didn't respond, just stared at the fire.

"But how could she be pregnant and Sirius not know? He must have apparated once or twice, back from wherever he was," Hermione asked more to herself than to the man in front of her.

"Sirius was away in India for a spiritual search to recover from the war," Snape mocked. "He didn't take Harry's death very well or so Albus tells me."

"Oh please! I didn't take his death very well either, but I didn't hide for a year without so much as showing my face to my friends!" She shot back.

"Oh, haven't you, are sure of that?" His voice was sarcastic. "I thought that was what you Gryffindors did. Hide their heads under the dirt like ostriches."

"Whatever do you mean by that?" Hermione snapped. "I have never run away from anybody, I mourned Harry as any friend would."

"How long has it been, since you talked to any of your friends? And to isolate yourself in a dull marriage with someone you obviously didn't love. Sounds like hiding to me." Snape seemed amused.

"This is not about me, is it? Don't you try to bring my personal life into this just because you resent having to confide your secrets to me, of all people!"

"Don't play Muggle psychologist with me, Miss Granger. I'm sure Sirius would benefit from this psychological rubbish more than me!" He said sardonically.

"Look who's talking about psychology! Like your ludicrous analogy of Gryffindors and Ostriches?" She snorted, in the most unladylike manner.

The furious cry of Seirian interrupted yet another row about to start and Hermione gladly left to tend to the child, before the Potions master had the chance to retort.

She liked having the last word for once in her life.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

A/N: Thanks to Shauna for beta-reading.

There you have it, a belated chapter but long enough to make up for the wait. Ya, I know I haven't gone yet into their interaction with the baby, but I had to take this out of the way. I thought I would let you guys know more of what kind of person Phyllis is and what brought Severus to accept being a parent.

People have been asking a lot about this woman not knowing who Severus was, but she didn't and Sirius was pretending to be dead for a long time, therefore, no one had met her before or soon after the war. Those things are explained in chapter one and Sirius was gone for a year after the war.

Thank you all for reviewing and I'm sorry for not replying in person to everyone ;-) I do appreciate your reviews and I urge you guys to do it! LOL


	6. Chapter 5

NANNY AND THE PROFESSOR

Chapter 5

It had been a week since Sirius and his wife Phyllis arrived. Professor Snape had done all he could to avoid both of them, at least until they started working on their plan to get rid of the Blacks. Dumbledore had been staring at Snape suspiciously, and Hermione noted how the Professor had also been avoiding the older man.

Her new job had turned out better than she anticipated, and even her relationship with her employer had gotten an interesting turn. After all, she was becoming very attached to the child in her care, more than she had ever felt about any other child. It was something about the situation the boy was in, without his real mother and a proper family, but it wasn't just that. The interaction of both father and son had improved too, and she couldn't help but feel happy for being able to witness such a change in her former Professor.

Hermione smiled, concealing herself behind her adjoining door between the nursery and her bedroom. She had been awake most of the night, trying to calm Seirian down. He had colic and was sleeping erratically, waking up from time to time in a very bad mood. The young Snape wasn't easy to deal with, but she couldn't help feeling a certain possessiveness toward the infant.

She hadn't admitted that to the Professor, but part of her anger at the baby's mother was due to the fact that she couldn't stand the idea of handing the child to such a heartless woman. For a while she had doubts on his father's capacity to love and care for his own offspring, but those worries were gone now that she watched the scene playing out in front of her.

Not only had he shown Hermione consideration – which, while not admitted, was obviously clear – but he also showed concern and even tenderness for his son. He never showed her that side, probably because that's how Severus Snape is. But it didn't mean it wasn't there.

She felt greatly relieved to see them bonding. This time, Snape had been kind enough to get there before she did, in order to allow her some sleep. Seirian, on the other hand, was fully awake and happy, studying his father's face attentively. How could a baby have such an intense gaze? She watched as the Professor kissed his son soundly on his round cheeks and gently rubbed his long nose over the boy's little button one.

Afraid of disrupting the moment with her presence, she backed away and slipped back into her bed, fighting a surprising urge to go to the next room and be part of that scene. With her brows furrowed, she fell back to a sleep full of strange dreams.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"Severus, would you mind coming into my office?" Dumbledore's voice sounded a little colder than usual, even though his face floating on the grate smiled at him politely.

Severus had an idea of what to expect from the old man, and felt suddenly tired. It was one of those inexplicable things – you know exactly what it is, but have no intentions of talking or explaining about it. But it was no use to avoid the subject any longer. He stepped inside the grate and Flooed into his mentor's office.

"Something wrong, Headmaster?" Severus asked rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Ah, isn't that amusing? It was exactly what I was about to ask you," the older wizard said snidely. The twinkle in his eyes usually took an eerie glow when he was upset. "What is wrong, Severus?"

"I'm afraid I don't follow, sir," Severus replied, wary of the other man's tone.

"Severus, I have condoned many of your past misdeeds and even your harsh attitude toward some of our fellow Order members. I understand the nature of your grudges, and I even sympathize with them. But we've been through so much… I thought you would have made peace with those things by now." The old man had started his speech sternly, but as he went on, the paternal old attitude came over.

Without realizing it, Severus let out a relieved sigh.

"I have made peace, sir. I wouldn't do anything to harm anyone, even if I can't…"

"But how could you betray one of us, even if you don't like him?" the old man interrupted. "Haven't you learned anything about what vengeful attitudes can lead you to? It never brings anyone happiness."

This time Severus' features darkened as understanding dawned on him.

"Headmaster, you don't mean you believe me to have impregnated that woman on purpose, do you?" As the older wizard didn't deny it, Severus' anger started building up. "With all due respect, sir. I really thought you considered me beyond that kind of thing. I would never have done something like that deliberately!"

'_Wouldn't I?_ Severus thought. _Some years ago… I was capable of many despicable things… No! That man has died along with the war and all that filth he was part of! The man I am now would never have acted on pure revenge, even if the idiot deserves every bit of the humiliation.'_

Apparently noticing the younger man's internal conflict, Dumbledore placed a comforting hand on the man's shoulder. "I'm sorry if I've misjudged you, but I still can't understand why, of all witches in Scotland, you had to end up with Sirius' wife?"

"It was she who found me, to be more precise, sir. While I am responsible for my lack of wit, good judgment, and responsibility by impregnating a witch I barely knew, I won't be responsible for her throwing herself at me or even being married! I didn't even know her name!" Severus spat. "If her husband had been at home taking care of what was his, I'm sure none of us would be in this situation!"

"I just wanted to know, Severus, that you had no knowledge of who she really was. And forgive me for not being more trusting, but I also happen to care a great deal for Sirius, and I tend to be protective of those I care." The old man finalized the conversation with more apologies, which Severus accepted to get out of there quickly, trying not to show how hurt he was with the old man.

It was clear to Severus that Dumbledore cared for Sirius; he had always cared for all of the Marauders! The only reason he pretended to care for Severus was out of pity and regret, and because he was useful at one point. Being the perfect Gryffindor, the Headmaster would never send Severus away and would at least fake gratitude for his services to the order.

It didn't matter how much good Severus had done. Even if he committed only one mistake in his entire life, it would shadow every good deed he did in the future. That mistake marked him for life, and it happened to be etched permanently on his left forearm.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

The day flew by and Hermione knew something wasn't right with Professor Snape. Their amicable chats, and the earlier scene with Seirian, left her with the impression that he was even a little excited with the prospect of getting rid of Sirius and Phyllis, but as he walked into his small sitting room, she could tell he wasn't the same man who left that morning.

She wanted to ask but thought better of it. Although she felt there was something clearly different about his attitude, instead of ignoring her and his son, he looked longingly at both of them. His eyes were unreadable, but his gaze had an almost regretful quality.

"Want to spend some time with us… I mean, him?" _'Where the hell did that come from?'_

His gaze flickered, bathed by the light of the fire and some unusual moisture. Were those tears she saw?

"I have a headache. I will see you in my lab after you are done with Seirian. That is… if you still want to apprentice." He sneered and made for his rooms.

_What could possibly be wrong with the man?_ She shook her head at the thought of eating alone again.

A week earlier, that attitude would have made her angry and consequently indifferent, but something had changed in the course of these days. She still couldn't understand the man, but at some point between his revelations about how Seirian came about and seeing him with the baby, she had started to care.

After a couple of hours, Seirian was safely tucked in his crib, and she was free to peruse the world of knowledge.

Hermione grabbed the baby monitor and carried it with her to the lab. There was a flutter of anticipation in the pit of her stomach, which she brushed it off as excitement for learning. The door to the lab was open, and a cauldron was already bubbling the finishing stages of a sobering potion. She recognized it by the smell. She had had to administer that solution to her ex-husband so many times that its revolting scent was recognizable in her sleep.

At the far corner of the lab, the Professor was seated behind an empty bottle of firewhiskey, pointedly ignoring her as she stared at him. He was obviously inebriated, but at least he could keep his cool and act as if he'd had only a couple of drinks.

"Professor?" Hermione asked tentatively.

He did not respond. Instead, he emptied the glass he was cupping.

"Professor?"

He finally looked at her. With a lightly slurred speech, he said, "I suppose you're wondering how can I brew a potion to perfection while I'm dead drunk?"

"Not really, but now that you've mentioned, it is quite remarkable, considering how much you have been drinking." Her voice was careful but with a hint of amusement. Luckily, it would be lost on him in this state.

"The real question is how can I easily brew a potion in this state and not be able to place a simple contraceptive charm on a witch before damning my life and landing myself with an unwanted child," he said in a whisper.

"I don't think you really mean that, sir." Hermione busied herself with bottling the cauldron's contents into vials, and pouring a good portion of it into a goblet for the Professor.

"Don't I? How could you know, hmm, Miss Granger?" He sneered at her. "After all, I'm a Slytherin, an ex-Death Eater, and – who knows – even a vampire…"

She chuckled. "You're not a vampire; I'm pretty sure of that. Even though Ron would still disagree."

"I'm sure he would, as would everyone else. No one knows what the bat of the dungeons really does in his spare time. Perhaps you should be careful and, like the others, run away while you can!" he drawled, focusing his piercing gaze on her in clumsy defiance.

"I see no reason to run away. Besides, I don't think Seirian is as unwanted as you wish me to believe. He may have been unwanted at first, but not anymore… not now." She sat on a stool near him.

"You have no idea what kind of person I am, the person I have been. There's nothing noble or likable behind the cold Potions master!" he spat, rage coloring his words. "What you see is what you get, and even if there is… was something, there's always the suspicion in the back of your mind. If anything happens, I am going to always be the first suspect, if not the scapegoat. It doesn't matter who I am or what I have done now."

"Is that what you think? Then you must know me even less, Professor! Just because I don't like to sit here and listen to your snide remarks without standing my ground, I still believe you to be honorable, trustworthy, and a war hero. I always have thought so, and Merlin knows, I have defended you when no one would!" Hermione knew something was very wrong with the man. As much as she hated being called names and enduring his mood swings, she'd still rather have that than the complete self-pitying stranger that she was facing.

"Oh, and what, may I ask, has made you so sure of my character and unquestionable loyalty?"

"Dumbledore trusts you," she replied with conviction.

What started with a loud snort turned into hysterical laughter, causing Hermione to unconsciously back away. She was really growing worried by now.

"Well, Miss Granger, I advise you to base your beliefs on a better source. Maybe you should start building your own opinions on things. Let me ask you a question: would you still trust me if Dumbledore did not?" he asked catching his breath.

Silence permeated the room. She studied him for a while, allowing visions of herself and her best friends being saved by him on countless occasions, or how he risked his life in those Death Eater meetings. The image of him and his son that morning played brightly in her mind's eye, as well as the simple gestures that sometimes went unnoticed. But if she stopped to gather them all, she would see more selfless gestures than any of them had ever made in their lifetime.

She lifted her eyes, locking them with the dark ones of her former Professor, and pushed the goblet of sobering potion in his direction. He downed the thick liquid without a word, and after a few seconds, the sharp gaze and precise movements settled in.

With their eyes still locked, she said, "Yes I would."

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

A/N: I want to thank June for Beta-reading.

Again, I'm really sorry for these slow updates, I am not giving up on this fic, even if takes longer to update. Life has been hectic, I was working on my website and some of my fanart, but I finally found time to work on some of my fics. "Lost in Owl posts" is on the way.

Thank you so much for all your reviews, I love you all and you are the ones that give me encouragement to continue this story ;-)

Someone asked me in a review why Phyllis didn't try the Muggle method of abortion. My answer is that even if this whole story seems ludicrous and far-fetched, at least this part can be found in canon. Muggle medicines and medical procedures don't work on wizards. If you check book five when Mr. Weasley is in the hospital, you will see that when he decides to give it a shot on Muggle methods, things don't go too well.


End file.
